Rhythm Heaven Platinum Special: Adventures In Diamond City
by Gamemaster2468
Summary: A rhythm related catastrophe is occurring in Diamond City, and it's hurting Wario's business. And of course, when the problem involves rhythm, Kenzumi and the gang are the only ones who can stop it.
1. Buying the Game

Kenzumi and Satoshi were walking around the video game store in the mall, looking for some new games with their money.

"Did you find anything yet?" Satoshi asked.

"No." Kenzumi asked. "And why do you need to know it I'm gonna buy anything? Are you even going to play it?"

"I doubt it. I just want to find something, and pretty quickly. One long weekend is coming for me, and I wanna spend it doing some awesome gaming."

Kenzumi groaned and just kept looking. He decided to look farther away from Satoshi so he could look in peace. When he made his way to the other side of the store, one video game caught his attention. He walked over to it, and saw that it was titled "Warioware Inc: Mega Microgames". He never heard of this series before, but it looked pretty interesting. So he grabbed it and brought it to the checkout area.

After he finished paying for the game, he went over to Satoshi and said, "I found a game to play."

"Cool." Satoshi said. "I was actually having trouble looking for a game myself. I guess it's time to go now."

After that, Kenzumi and Satoshi left the game store and started heading home.

* * *

Ms. Beatia and Luis sat in the living room of the house when the two arrived home. They saw that Satoshi was holding a game that they never saw before.

"What do you have there?" Ms. Beatia asked.

"It's an interesting video game that I bought." Satoshi said.

"I bought it." Kenzumi said flatly.

"Same thing."

"What series is it from?" Luis asked.

"Something called Warioware." Satoshi answered. "I never heard of this series before, so I'm gonna play it all night."

"After Dinner." Kenzumi added.

Satoshi sighed and said, "Fine."

* * *

The next morning, Kenzumi came out of his room, and saw Satoshi still playing the game. He looked very tired, and his eyes were red and bloodshot.

"Did you really play that game all night?" Kenzumi asked.

"Yes." Satoshi said in a monotone voice.

"Why?"

"Because I said I would."

"What kind of game is it anyways?"

"It's a compilation of mini-games."

Kenzumi sighed, face palmed, and said, "Make sure you take a shower before you leave the house."


	2. Company Attack

Up in Rhythm Heaven, Queen Rhythmia sat on her throne, bored out of her mind. She had nothing to do that day besides look over her kingdom, which she decided to do. Though every time she did that, she felt something growing inside of her soul. It was something that made her feel these emotions that she couldn't understand. She also thought about her mother a a lot more now, and that made the feeling grow even more.

She decided that she needed to hatch another scheme to get the rhythm from earth, just so she could get rid of this feeling and be happy. But she didn't want to target the same place again, as she had a good feeling that Kenzumi and the others would try to stop her again. So she had to pick a new place to target.

She called in her new general, named Nixxiom, and he came in a few minutes later. He was certainly a more buffed man than Luis ever was, and he figured out a way to have enough energy without the use of rhythm.

"Do you request an attack on the earth your highness?" General Nixxiom asked. He also sounded a lot older that Luis.

"Yes, I would." Queen Rhythmia replied. "But I do not want you to send down troops to the same place again. Have you found another place with a lot of rhythm to steal?"

"Only one place your highness. It is a small island, several miles from Japan. Most of the rhythm is resinating in a city."

"Well, send down the troops to that city. Drain it of its rhythm, and bring it back to me."

General Nixxiom nodded and left the room. Queen Rhythmia sighed to herself. She was happy that she was going to get more rhythm, but she still wanted whatever feeling inside of her to go away.

* * *

Several miles away from Japan, there was a small island. On that island was Diamond City, which held one of the biggest video game production companies of all time. It was named WarioWare, Inc, and it was run by its CEO and founder, Wario.

Wario himself was in his office, sitting in his desk, surrounded by piles and piles of money. He laughed in victory of his complete and utter richness.

"Nothing can go wrong!" Proclaimed Wario as he took a sip from his cola.

But at that moment, a giant ship just happened to crash right into his office, destroying a bunch of his profits.

Wario was in shock as he tried to figure out what exactly happened. He saw the ship opening, and out came General Nixxiom and some rhythm soldiers. He approached Wario and said, "I am General Nixxiom of Rhythm Heaven. I have been ordered by Queen Rhythmia to clear this entire island of its rhythm, starting with this building."

The soldiers pointed their rhythm suction guns at Wario. And Wario, being desperate, jumped out of the window to land in the fountain outside.

"Men, storm this building!" General Nixxiom barked at the soldiers. "Gather all the rhythm you can suck up! Then go out to the streets and do the same!"

* * *

Back at the house, Luis was watching TV when the emergency news cast came on. It showed the Wario Ware Inc building under attack by the forces from Rhythm Heaven. Kenzumi and the others came into the room and saw everything.

"Looks like Queen Rhythmia is targeting another place." Kenzumi said.

"And are we gonna stop it?" Satoshi asked. "I assume we don't have to go into outer space this time."

"If you don't have to go to outer space, I guess I can come with you." Ms. Beatia said.

"I guess you can." Kenzumi said. "We're the only ones who know how to stop her. Let's go get Senpai and Eglantine so they can join us."

They all left the house, where they would get the whole group together to reach Diamond City.


	3. Getting a Boat

The first person the group had to get was Senpai. It didn't take that long to find her, as they found her in the park, watching over some octopi with corks in their mouths.

Kenzumi walked over to her. "Hey there Senpai." He said.

Senpai turned to Kenzumi and said. "Hey Kennzumi. How are you doing?"

"Good. You feel like taking on Queen Rhythmia's forces again?"

"Oh you know I am. Where do we go this time?"

"We need to go to Diamond City this time. I guess Queen Rhythmia thinks that If she targets a different place, we won't be able to stop her."

"Well, she's wrong about that. I'm in!"

"Alright then. Now let's go get Eglantine."

They all then left the park.

* * *

When they got to Eglantine's house, they could hear her screaming. Probably at some of the many birds that she has as pets.

Kenzumi knocked on the door, and a few seconds later, Eglantine answered.

"WHAT DO YOU MORTALS WANT?!" She snarled at them.

"Want to stop Queen Rhythmia's forces again?" Satoshi asked casually.

"Oh, I would love to. Are we going to outer space again?"

"Actually, we need to go to Diamond City, as that's where she's targeting."

"Then we need to go to the docks. Let's go on an adventure!"

* * *

When they got to the docks, they found that the ports to Diamond City were closed off.

"Why can't we go to Diamond City?" Kenzumi asked one of the fishermen.

"Why would you want to go?" The fisherman asked. "Didn't you see the news? It's under attack. There's no way anyone can go there."

Kenzumi left the fisherman and went back to the group. "There's no boats to Diamond City."

"Well that's just great." Satoshi said with disappointment. "What are we going to do now?"

They suddenly hear a scream, like someone was hurt. They rushed over to the source of the scream, and found a lanky man who is soaking wet. He was wearing a purple shirt with dark purple overalls and orange elf like shoes. He had a matching hat with a backwards upside down L on it. He had a long chin, long mustache, and a long pointy noise.

"Are you okay sir?" Kenzumi asked.

"Of course I'm fine!" He said sarcastically. "I'm just soaking wet from my boat just sinking, but everything is just peachy keen!"

"We're sorry to hear that sir." Ms. Beatia said.

"Say, you look familiar." Satoshi says to the man. "Are you related to the CEO of the Wario Ware Company?"

"Of course I am kid! The name is Waluigi, and I'm his brother."

"What are you doing here, and not with your brother?" Senpai asked.

"Vacation. What else?"

"Well sir, we meed to get to Diamond City to stop Queen Rhythmia's forces." Luis said. "If you have a spare boat, can you take us there?"

"What's in it for me?"

"We'll pay you." Kenzumi said.

"Fine, but you better pay me well."

So Waluigi brought them to his spare boat, and their journey to stop Queen Rhythmia's forces in Diamond City began.


	4. Arriving at Diamond City

It had been about a day, and the the boat the entire group was on was nearly approaching Diamond City.

"I spy with my little eye something that is blue." Senpai said. She was trying to pass the time by playing fun little games with everyone.

"The ocean waters?" Kenzumi suggested.

"Nope."

"The sky?" Luis said.

"Wrong."

"The color of this boat?" Satoshi asked.

"Not that?"

"Then what is it?" Kenzumi asked.

"It's Ms. Beatia's eye color!"

Ms. Beatia blushed, and Satoshi rolled his eyes. So he decided to go ask Waluigi how close they were to Diamond City.

"Are we there yet?" He asked.

"We would if it weren't for the wind and this boats slow engine!" Waluigi retorted.

"So, not that far. Right?"

Waluigi sighed and just kept focusing on driving the boat.

"So what should we do first when we get there?" Senpai asked.

"Well first," Kenzumi began. "We'll need to figure out where the source of the problem is. And when we do, we will have to come up with a plan."

"Wonder how it's going over there." Satsohi said.

* * *

Back in Diamond City, all the employees in the WarioWare Inc building were exhausted from the rhythm soldiers. They were not physically harmed, but their rhythm was stolen from their bodies.

As the soldiers carried the rhythm in steel barrels onto the ship, General Nixxiom pulled out his tablet device, and Queen Rythmia appeared on screen.

"How is the rhythm extraction plan going?" Queen Rhythmia asked.

"We have successfully taken all the rhythm from the building your highness." General Nixxiom replied. "We are about to go out into the streets in the next few minutes."

"Did you have any difficulties?"

"We did have an escape of the CEO of this company, and we will be searching for him."

"Well, get that done!"

"Yes your highness."

General Nixxiom turned off the tablet device, and proceded to explain the next plan to his soldiers.

* * *

"I can see a giant ship from here!" Senpai said, pointing.

Everyone turned to her direction, and they saw a giant ship next to a very tall building.

"Well, looks like my bro got some real problems!" Waluigi laughed.

"This looks like the works of Nixxiom." Ms. Beatia said.

"Who's Nixxiom?" Kenzumi asked.

"He was the other candidate along with Luis for when I was needing to choose a new general."

"He really hated me after I was chosen," Luis said. "And I don't think he'll be happy to see me trying to stop him."

"Well where do you want me to put this thing?" Waluigi asked. "Cause I am NOT losing two boats in one day!"

"You can move it somewhere in the docks." Kenzumi said.

So Waluigi maneuvered the boat to the docks, where they would begin their plan to stop General Nixxiom.


	5. Hiding Spot

When the boat reached the docks and when the group got out, they looked up at the ship in the sky and saw just how big it was. It had to be about the large zeppelin, maybe even bigger. It had several cannons along the side, and some search lights on the bottom.

"Wow." Satoshi said. "What a ship. For the first time ever, I'm speechless."

"Same here." Kenzumi said.

"Looks like this Nixxiom guy is a showoff!" Waluigi said.

"Showoff maybe." Luis said. "But he will mean business when we see him."

"And it looks like he won't leave here until all the rhythm on this island is gone." Ms. Beatia said.

"Well then," Kenzumi said. "Let's go find a place to hide so we can figure out a plan."

So the group made their way out of the docking area and into the city, where they would find a place to hide.

* * *

Queen Rhythmia remained seated in her thrown, awaiting for her new batch of rhythm to arrive. But she was still really bored, and she knew it was going to take a while for it to arrive. She could yell at the troops to speed things up, like she usually did, but somehow, she felt like she shouldn't.

"What is this feeling?" She asked herself. She kept feeling this emotion grow and grow inside of body. Ever since she saw what the outsides of the castle looked like, this feeling came, and didn't go away..

She thought that more rhythm to her castle would help here, which is why she sent her troops to Diamond City in the first place. Though she did occasionally think that one of her soldiers would betray her and try to take rhythm for himself. Quite frankly, she couldn't blame them anymore, as she realized how bad they looked.

She then thought about if her enemies from before would come and stop her again. She figured that they wouldn't, since if their was an attack, the ports would be closed.

So she just sighed and stared off into space in her thrown, waiting for her rhythm to arrive.

* * *

After some searching, the group found a place to hide. It appeared to be an abandoned house that had a basement. They went down, and found that they weren't the only one's who decided to find a hiding spot.

There were a ton of people down there. This included a mother with two video game fanatics that appeared to be 9 and 18 years old respectively, a young witch girl with her little devil friend, a giant orange dog and small yellow cat who were wearing biker suits, a quirky looking scientist accompanied by his daughter and his robot companion, a guy with a big blue afro and sunglasses accompanied by his family members, two small samurai girls, a high school girl who was wearing a pizza delivery uniform, an old martial arts master with his his young student, a white alien with some black shades with some space bunnies, and, in the center of the room was the man himself, Wario.

"Looks like some people thought ahead." Kenzumi said.

"I'll say." Satoshi said.


	6. Full Team

Kenzumi walked over to Wario and asked, "Are you the owner of the company that was attacked?"

"Yeah." Wario said. "What's it to ya?"

"Well, we can help."

Everyone in the room, started laughing, including Waluigi.

"How are you supposed to help us?" Wario asked through his laughter. "You're just a kid!"

"Actually, I'm a teenager." Kenzumi said. "But we can really help you guys. We've stopped Queen Rhythmia twice already."

"Who's Queen Rythmia?"

"It's the one who sent Nixxiom down here in the first place." Satoshi said, who was walking over to join Kenzumi. "And we really did take on Queen Rythmia's forces on two occasions."

"Two occasions?! How is that possible?"

"It just is."

"So, can we help you guys?" Senpai asked.

Wario sighed and got up. "How are you supposed to help us?" He asked.

"Well, we were going to think of a plan, but, maybe we could use some help?"

"I know I can." Said the little girl. She walked up to the group with her little demon.

"And, you are?" Satoshi asked.

"My name is Ashley, little witch of the Warioware company." Ashley said. "And this is my loyal assistant, Red."

"Yo, what up?" Red said.

"So, how would you like to help us?" Ms. Beatia asked.

"We can use magic to stop Queen Rythmia's forces." Ashley said.

"Are you sure? We wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"I know, I want to see some danger."

"You sound like a real risk taker." Satoshi said. "I like it. You're in."

"Count me in man!" Said the man with the afro. "The name's Jimmy T., and me and my family got ya covered." His family did a little dance as their way to introduce themselves.

"I guess you didn't have your rhythm taken from you." Kenzumi said.

"Nope, and our rhythm will help you all the way through!"

"Then you can join in." Kenzumi turned to the rest of the crowd. "Anyone else want to join in. Stand up now if you do."

The first to stand up were the martial arts master and his student.

"I am known as Young Cricket." Said the student. "And this is Master Mantis. We'll be your combat for the mission." Master Mantis nodded.

"We're Kat and Ana!" Said the two small samurai girls. "And we'll also help in combat!"

The next to get up was the pizza delivery girl and the dog an cat.

"My name is Mona." Said the girl. "And I'll help slow down any soldiers who try to chase us. Especially for Wario."

"And me Dribble and Spitz here will be your transportation." Said Dribble the bulldog.

"Yeah, as long as you pay the fare." Said Spitz the cat.

"I hope that's a joke." Kenzumi said.

The Scientist, along with his daughter and his robot, got up next.

"I am Dr. Crygor!" The doctor cried out. "And we will help you!"

"And I, Penny, will also join in." She said. "I will be nice to partake in a mission with my grandfather."

"Same here." Said the robot Mike.

"We wanna help to!" Said one of the video game fanatics as he and his friend got up. "I 9-Volt and 18-Volt will show Queen Rhythmia who's boss!"

"Yeah!" 18-Volt said.

"Now hold on." Their mother said. "This is dangerous. Do you want to get yourselves killed?"

"Don't worry ma'am." Senpai said. "They'll be safe with us."

"They'd better be."

The last one to get up was the little alien.

"My name is Orbulon." He said. "Me and my Space Bunny friend will help you."

"Well, we have a big team now." Kenzumi said. "Wario, are you in."

Wario stared at him for a moment, before grunting the word, "Fine."

"Awesome!" Satoshi said. "Now, where do we start?"

"We should go to my mansion." Ashley said. "We can get some magic supplies there."

"Alright, everyone, to the cab!" Dribble said.

After that, the whole group ran out of the basement, completely running over Waluigi.

"I thought you were my brother, not a doormat." Wario said.

"Shut up!" Waluigi retorted.


	7. Team Gathering

After thirty minutes of driving around cramped inside of a small taxi, which somehow went unnoticed by all the rhythm soldiers, the massive group arrived at Ashley's mansion. The mansion itself was on a tall hill, surrounded by dead trees and gravestones, and storm clouds were above it, flashing lightning.

"Why does your mansion have a hole on the top?" Satoshi asked, noticing the giant hole in the mansion on the roof.

"Plant Monster." Ashley said. "Now come inside, before any soldiers come and spoil our fun."

So the entire group walked up the steps of the hill, and made their way into Ashley's mansion.

The mansion itself looked like any other extravagant mansion, yet it gave everyone there (Except Ashley, since she lived there), a creepy atmosphere. The place has spiderwebs on the ceiling, some of the paintings with people seemed to be staring at them, and some things even shifted around.

"Say uh, Ashley?" Kenzumi said in a nervous voice. "Is this place, haunted?"

"You could say that." Ashley said.

"Come on bro." Satoshi said. "Don't be such a baby. We gotta an evil soldier to stop."

"He's right." Luis said. "Now Ashley, where do we go from here?"

"To the library." Ashley said. "I can gather some useful spells there, and I can also teleport the others to their places to gather some stuff they'll need. Follow me."

With that, the entire group followed Ashley through the mansion to the library.

* * *

General Nixxiom was in his quarters on the giant ship, looking over Diamond City on a virtual 3D map. The map showed all the rhythm on the island, and a giant gray blotch on Wario's company building shows a lack of it. That giant blotch continued to grow and grow as the soldiers stole rhythm.

He decided to update Queen Rhythmia on the attack. So he took out his tablet device and Queen Rhythmia popped up on screen.

"Any updates?" Queen Rhythmia asked.

"The soldiers are continueing their job your highness." General Nixxiom. "We should be able to head back by midnight."

"Good. Did anyone fight back yet."

"Currently not, and we still have not located that fat company owner yet."

It was then that a soldier entered General Nixxiom's quarters. He stopped in front of his desk and did a salute pose.

"What do you want?" General Nixxiom asked.

"We have spotted a mysterious taxi sergeant." The soldier said. "It was packed."

"Who was in it?

"I could not tell, but some of the passengers appeared to be a high school boy and girl."

"Them again!" Queen Rhythmia said. "Why do they always get in my way?"

"We do not know your highness." General Nixxiom said. He turned back to the soldier and asked "Who else was in the taxi?"

"I was able to spot a young woman, our old general, and the fat CEO you've been looking for."

Queen Rhythmia flinched when she heard "Young Woman". She could only assume that woman was her mother. But why would she risk herself and come here? She knew she wouldn't let her become queen, but she didn't want to hurt her.

She felt that odd feeling growing inside of her again, only this time, it felt stronger.

"What are your orders, your highness?" General Nixxiom asked her.

Queen Rhythmia flinched again, but quickly said, "Locate them and bring them to the ship to take their rhythm. But go easy on the young woman."

"As you wish." General Nixxiom turned off the tablet device and said to the soldier, "Locate that taxi!"

The soldier nodded and left the room. General Nixxiom sat back down and looked over the map. He was definitely excited to get back at Luis for taking his spot a long time ago.

* * *

While Ashley looked over her spell books, she teleported other to their places to gather things that they might need. Like brining Dr. Crygor to his lab to get his inventions, and brining Kenzumi back to his house to get the fishbowls in case they needed to go back into space.

"Do we have everything?" Kenzumi asked.

"I don't know, we're a small group against a giant army!" Wario said.

"Well, as long as we work together, we'll be able to pull through."

It was then that everyone heard the front door break down, and footsteps heading towards them.

"Let's do this!" Satoshi said.

"Yeah!" 9-Volt said.


	8. Getting to the Ship

The library door burst open, and several rhythm soldiers piled in. They surrounded the massive group, and pointed their rhythm suction guns at them.

"You're coming with us." One of them said.

"You and what army?" Satoshi asked in a mocking voice.

"Bro, they ARE the army!" Kenzumi said.

"I know, but I can still make the joke, right?"

"Put your hands where we can see them!" Another soldier said. "You will be taken to the general and have your rhythm taken."

At that moment, Ashley's assistant Red turned into a staff, and Ashley used it to form a magic shield around the group.

"We're not going anywhere until you return the rhythm to the people." Kenzumi said.

One of the soldiers fired their suction guns, but the shot bounced off the shield and hit the soldier himself. And since he had no rhythm to begin with, after he was hit, he passed out.

"If you do not retract your shield," Another soldier said. "We will keep shooting until your shield vanishes."

"How does that even work?" Waluigi asked.

"If you will bring down your shield, we will show you!"

"Try us." Satoshi said. Everyone looked at them in shock.

"Men, fire at will!" Shouted a soldier.

So the soldiers fired their guns at the shield, but they all bounced off of the shield. All the shots bounced around the room, and when they hit the soldiers, they all passed out. This went on until all soldiers were out cold.

Ashley put down down the shield and everyone exited the library.

"That was easy." Satoshi said.

* * *

Back at the ship, a soldier entered Nixxiom's quarters to give the update on the attack.

"How are the soldiers doing on locating the group?" Nixxiom asked.

"They have located them." The soldier said in a nervous voice. "But they were all knocked out."

General Nixxiom slammed his fist on the desk and stood up. He then snarled at the soldier, "What do mean they were "Knocked out"?!"

"Well sir, one of the group members surrounded themselves with a shield, and they fired their suction guns, and uh, knocked out."

General Nixxiom pinched his nose in frustration, and said. "Where are they now?"

"Well sir, we believe that they are on their way here right now. In fact, I think I can see them out that window over to your left."

General Nixxiom rushed over to the window, and saw that, indeed, the group was heading towards them. He could see them defending themselves against the rhythm soldiers that tried to stop them, such as Wario using his farts to knock them out, or Kenzumi and Senpai making them run into each other, or 9-Volt and 18-Volt doing team up moves.

"STOP THEM!" General Nixxiom shouted at the soldier, and the said soldier ran out of the room.

General Nixxiom punched the wall. "You will pay for taking my spot before Nixxiom!" He shouted in the air.


	9. Attacking the Ship

The group continued to fight off the soldiers as they made their way to the ship. It was definitely easy with how tired all the soldiers were, not having any rhythm. Plus, having a whole massive group compared to a four person group the first two times helped.

When they came into close proximity to the ship, they saw just how big and powerful it was. It has large cannons on the front, and giant fiery exhausts at the back. They could see that the rhythm that was taken beforehand was being stored in steel barrels in a storage unit inside the ship, as they could see the glow of it from the giant window at the bottom front.

"Now what?" Satoshi asked.

Before Kenzumi could suggest a plan, one of the doors to the ship opened, and General Nixxiom came out, holding a katana. He had the face of anger and hatred, and that appeared to be targeted at Luis.

"You are the group trying to stop me?" General Nixxiom asked in a dark voice. "A bunch of lowly civilians?" He then pointed his katana at Luis. "And you! You have the nerve to show up here!"

"I am only trying to do what's right!" Luis said.

"Well if you wanted to do what's right, you should've let me be the general when our original queen chose generals!"

"I'm your original queen!" Ms. Beatia said.

"Silence, woman!" General Nixxiom barked at Ms. Beatia. It looked like he didn't recognize her, like with Luis from way before. He turned his attention back to the rest of the group. "Now listen to me. We will either do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"What's the easy way?" Senpai asked.

"I will have my soldiers quietly and calmly escort you into the ship, and we will take your rhythm and let you go."

"And what's the hard way?" Waluigi asked.

"Then we will do it all by force! And we will throw you into the dungeon in the castle!"

"We'll do it the easy way." Kenzumi said.

"WHAT?!" Satoshi said.

Kenzumi quickly shot a face at him, indicating that this was a plan he was coming up with.

"Very well." General Nixxiom said. He turned to the soldiers behind him and ordered. "Lead them into the back section of the lower deck and wait for instruction. And take the little girl's staff so she doesn't try anything else."

The soldiers did as he commanded, and made the group follow them into the blimp. One of the soldiers also took Ashley's staff. She looked at them in anger and disgust, as that staff was still red in a staff form.

Satoshi didn't know what Kenzumi was planning, but he did see him talking to Orbulon.

* * *

When they reached the room they were being lead to, the soldiers made sure to lock the doors so they wouldn't escape. After that, General Nixxiom turned on the screen in the room, and Queen Rhythmia came on screen.

"We have successfully captured your attackers your highness, as well as the company owner." General Nixxiom told her. "How do you wish for us to take their rhythm?"

Queen Rhythmia didn't answer at first, because she was starring at Ms. Beatia, her mother. She hadn't seen her face since Kenzumi showed her on his phone the first time they stopped her. They just stared at each other, not saying anything. As they stared, Queen Rhytmia felt that feeling inside of her grow more and more, mainly because her mother looked sad. She actually felt like she was going to cry.

"You're highness?" General Nixxiom said.

Queen Rhythmia flinched, sucking up potential tears and trying to sound calm and strict, she said, "Well, you may start by ta-"

The screen suddenly turned off as the ship shook after an audible explosion outside.

General Nixxiom and several soldiers went over to one of the windows, and saw a ufo piloted by space bunnies, they were firing at the ship.

"What is the meaning of this?!" General Nixxiom growled.

Unfortunately for him and the soldiers, them checking out the problem gave the group enough time to get away.

* * *

The group ran down the ship until they made their way to the area of which the rhythm was being stored. The barrels holding the rhythm glowed a bright pink glow, and it almost smelled sweet.

"So this is pure rhythm huh?" Waluigi asked.

"It is." Ms. Beatia said. "This is what rhythm looks when it is not in the body."

Wario went over to one of the barrels and lifted it above his head. "Why is this so lightweight? This should be as heavy as me!"

"Rhythm is a simple element, it doesn't need to be heavy." Luis said.

"Well, If I was caught, I would surpass everything in this room!"

Wario suddenly lost his balance and ended up falling out the window. Everyone rushed over and saw Wario covered with pure rhythm.

"Classic bro clumsiness!" Waluigi laughed.

The door behind them burst open, and General Nixxiom stormed in, pointing his katana at the group.

"We gave you a chance!" General Nixxiom snarled at them. "Now we will do this the hard way!"

"You can't do anything to us!" 9-Volt said.

"Be quiet! Now come with me, and you shall-"

A sudden glow from outside cut him off. Everyone turned around and looked down to the ground, and saw a huge explosion of light. When the light died down, they stared in awe at what they saw next.


	10. Wario-Man

Wario stood from where he landed astonishingly unharmed, and wearing a different outfit. Instead of his biker outfit or his yellow shirt with purple overalls, he was wearing some sort of superhero outfit. The outfit had him wearing a purple mask with yellow eye rings and a W between them. He wore a pink spandex with faced garlic and a big W on the front. He also had magenta gloves and shoes, and a purple cape.

He jumped back up to the ship from where he fell, and the entire group backed up as Wario did a three point landing.

"P U!" Satoshi said, as he and the rest covered their noses. "Did you just fart your way up here?"

"Yes I did!" Wario-Man said in satisfaction.

"What did you eat?" Kenzumi asked, having a little trouble breathing.

"Garlic, my favorite."

The group moved away from his so they could get away from the smell of the sudden waft. This gave Wario-Man enough room to charge at General Nixxiom, throwing him out the ship.

It seems as though the rhythm that he absorbed has given him the same effects as to when he eats certain pieces of garlic. He had no idea how long he would stay in this form for though, but he would be sure to make it last.

When they hit the ground, General Nixxiom tried to attack Wario-Man with his katana, but Wario-Man pulled off another fart. That fart was so strong that General Nixxiom's katana melted.

With his super strength, Wario-Man pinned General Nixxiom to the ground by sticking some metal beams into the ground, and covering his arms and legs so he couldn't get up.

* * *

While this was going on, the rest of the group were trying their best to get out of the ship. Thankfully most of the soldiers were to exhausted to do anything, and the soldiers who were trying to stop them were falling way behind.

Before most of them could exit the ship though, Kenzumi went with Ashley to get Red back. They found him in General Nixxiom's quarters, in his collection of "Enemy Treasures."

They all eventually got out of the ship, and with everyone working together, they damaged the ship to a point that it could no longer fly away.

After that was done, they saw Wario-Man throw General Nixxiom and the rest of the rhythm soldiers back into the ship From inside, he could hear him yelling, "We will be back to take you down! You and the general who stole my place!"

Wario-Man then used his strength to lift the ship above his head. He then released a fart so powerful that it sent him and the ship airborne. When he was high enough in the sky, he shook the ship like a salt shaker, and the barrels of rhythm fell down to the ground. When he was sure that all the tanks were out, he threw the ship straight up, and kicked it with so much force that it shot out into space, all the way back to Rhythm Heaven.

As soon as that happened, the rhythm that gave Wario-Man his powers flew out of him, and Wario fell down to the ground.

* * *

"Well that was the shortest adventure we've been on yet." Satoshi said. "Being only ten parts."

"But what matters is that the day is saved." Ms. Beatia said.

"What about your daughter?" Kenzumi asked. "She looked like she was going to break when she was on the monitor."

"I do not know, but I think she's slowly starting to learn her lesson."

They stopped talking when they heard Wario screaming as he fell from the sky. He landed on his head, burying it in the pavement.

Everyone laughed at that, especially Waluigi, as they knew that he was okay, but it still looked so ridiculous.

"I haven't seen something like that since I was a little girl." Eglantine giggled. "NOR HAVE I TALKED A LOT DURING THIS WHOLE ORDEAL!"

"At least it's all over now." Kenzumi said. He then turned to Orbulon and said, "Thanks for having your friends help."

"No problem." Orbulon said. "I knew that the outcome would be successful, with my high level of intelligence."

"Yeah, yeah." Waluigi interrupted. "Blah, blah, blah! Can we just get these guys home so I can finally get paid?"

"Paid?!" Wario asked, quickly pulling his head out of the pavement.

"We'll pay you when we get back home." Kenzumi said. "Can one of you drive us back to the docks?"

"We can." Dribble said.

"We'll get you there in a jiffy." Spitz said.

"Thank you." Ms. Beatia said. "And thank you all for helping us through this attack. You are all great heroes."

"All in a day's work girl." Jimmy T. said.

"My mom is going to be so impressed when I get home!" 9-Volt said.

"This has been a good exercise for my training." Young Cricket said, and his master nodded.

"Can we just go now?!" Waluigi asked, becoming impatient.

So Dribble and Spitz drove the group, Wario and Waluigi to the docks so they could get back to their home. They would pay Wario and Waluigi for their help, and Waluigi used his boat to get them back home. When they left, Dribble and Spitz realized that they forgot to have them pay the fare.

* * *

Back in Rhythm Rhythm, several workers were working tirelessly to fix the damages when the ship flew into the Rhythm Castle. Meanwhile General Nixxiom and a few other soldiers were in Queen Rhythmia's throne room.

"So you failed to get me my rhythm from that location." Queen Rhythmia said to him.

"Ny deepest apologies your highness." General Nixxiom said, who was in the position as a knight kneeling for royalty. "Do you wish us to attack another area again?"

As much as Queen Rhythmia wanted to say yes, she said, "Actually no, I think it would be best to take a break. So go and, train more soldiers or something."

General Luis nodded and he and the soldiers left the throne room, leaving Queen Rhythmia to think for herself. She couldn't stop thinking about the people outside the castle, her mother, and this made that feeling inside of her grow and grow even more. And it was at that moment that she realized what that feeling was.

That feeling was guilt, and she knew that it was going to be a struggle to deal with.

* * *

To be continued in: **Rhythm Heaven Platinum Season 3: Fever**


End file.
